Autobots in the fuedal era
by Lnzy1
Summary: Inuyasha freaked out and went AWOL, The Autobots have no idea what their next move is against Naraku, and Ratchet voices some concerns about Prime ignoring his duties in the present. 12 chapter in my Iunyasha x Transformers crossover. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Optimus Prime and the Autobots drove down the highways of Japan. The Aerialbots overhead along with Powerglide made sure everything was clear ahead.

"So what are we doing here again?" Ironhide asked as he pulled up next to Optimus.

"We're here to oversee the opening of a museum." Optimus Prime clarified.

Ironhide snorted.

"Are the humans so scared of Megatron that they need us to watch over some ancient junk?" Huffer added as he entered the conversation.

Optimus mentally sighed. They always underestimated the Humans.

"These artifacts are of significant in ways that Megatron would seek them out and use them." Optimus Prime stated. "And besides a little history might do you good."

"Riiight. If our own history is boring to me what makes you believe Human history is any more interesting." Huffer snapped.

"Actually Huffer there's one artifact that has just been discovered that might keep your attention. It's a shard of the Shikon no tama. That's what its called in Japanese, Shikon no tama. In English it's 'the jewel of four souls'." Spike added as he Carly and Bumblebee pulled up besides Huffer. "I read about it in the news paper. In the feudal era of Japan there was a jewel that was said to be sought by demons."

Huffer raised his eyebrows mentally at the word, 'Demons'.

"Demons? You mean those weird little creatures in Human folk lore?" Bumblebee asked.

Spike nodded.

"Yep. The jewel was said to increase the power of any demon that possessed it." Spike said as he pulled a newspaper from the back f his pocket and handed it to Carly. She read the article aloud,

"Recently thought as only Japanese lore, a shard of a pink jewel was found among the ruins of a castle in the Japanese mountains. The jewel shard was later identified as the legendary Shikon No Tama. Or' Jewel of Four Souls'. Archeologist, Fukuramu Tamakudou claimed the finding was a remarkable event like the finding of Troy. Once thought to be legend turn history. Lore experts are now considering the rest of the jewels legend as History. The jewel was said to be in the care of a priestess with spiritual powers who met her untimely demise at the hands of an Inu yasha or 'Dog demon'. The jewel was said to be cursed and whomever possessed it would come great trouble and woe."

"Wow. So why are they so excited over a piece of rock?" Ironhide asked.

"It's the legend Ironhide. Humans have so many stories and tales and to find out one is true just leaves more questions to ask and more mysteries to uncover. Its fun!" Carly exclaimed.

The rest of the way was quiet as the convoy of Autobots pondered the history of this fateful jewel.

(Tokyo: The Higurashi Shrine)

Kagome walked down the path from her home as she went on her way to school. As she made her way down the road and stopped at the streetlight. A convoy of cars and trucks passes by and six planes and jets flew overhead. Kagome looked on along with many other curious spectators.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"The Autobots I assume." Said a man next to her.

Kagome turned to look down the road where the Autobots drove by. 'Mmm..Why would they be here...?'

"They must be here to guard the Shikon shard." The man added.

"WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed and gained a few strange looks from passer buyers.

When the cross light turned green Kagome ran across the crossway embarrassed for raising her voice.

'Should I go tell Inuyasha?' Kagome asked herself. 'If its in a museum I can't take it! Inuyasha may be able to but...the Autobots..'

Kagome spent the rest of the school day pondering her decision. She'll tell Inuyasha, but what then?

"Kagome!" She turned to the voice that called her.

"Hojo-kun!" Kagome greeted the young man.

"I was hoping you'd be free tonight to go to the museum's grand opening. Your grandfather told me your very interested in the Shikon No tama!" Hojo said as he walked next to Kagome.

"Yes I am but...I was going to-"

Hojo's hopeful face dropped. Kagome sighed and gave in.

"I'd love to go with you, Hojo!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00!" Hojo exclaimed happily and rode off on his bike. Kagome let of a breathe she had been holding only to suck it back in as her friends suddenly appeared and bombarded her with questions.

"Kagome did he ask you out?"

"Did you say 'yes'?"

"What happened?"

Kagome explained their planes to go to the grand opening of the Museum, but they were already going on about 'Hojo and Kagome's future' and so on.

Kagome sweat dropped as her friends took her, by force, to the mall to pick out an outfit for her date with Hojo.

"Its not a date! He's taking me to the Museum that's all!" She screamed in protest as they tried out new outfits.

"That's what you say."

"Your not still hung over that psycho are you?"

"You mean the one who's two timing Kagome with his Ex?"

"Yep!"

"Poor Kagome...so young, so naïve."

"I'm the same age as you..." Kagome stated. 'They make this so complicated...like a cheep soap opera.'

They finally picked picked-out a bright pink Kimono with Sakura embroidered into the fabric.

"You look like a princess Kagome! Hojo's so lucky!"

"I have an Obi you can use! It would look so beautiful with your new Kimono!"

Kagome was glad they were having fun playing 'dress up Kagome' but it was getting late and she still wanted to go see Inuyasha and tell him of the shard. It was 6:30 when she got home. Kagome took a quick shower and pulled on her Kimono and put on the Obi that her friend Ayami aloud her to barrow that evening.

"Hojo should be here any second..."

"Whose Hojo?"

Kagome jumped at the voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "Don't do that!"

Inuyasha turned his head and snorted.

"Whatever. So you ready to go or what? Your all dressed up, how come?"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Well...I sort of have a..."

"A what?"

"A date..." Kagome mentally scowled herself for calling it that!

Inuyasha just starred at her.

"With this 'Hojo'?" Inuyasha asked with a strange look on his face.

Kagome nodded.

"We'll I'm coming with you then."

Kagome anime fell.

"You can't go to the Museum opening!"

"Why not? Your going..." Inuyasha countered with a sly smirk.

"I'm only going because there's a Shikon shard there!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up.

"A shikon jewel shard? Here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Well I'm going no matter what now!" Inuyasha stated.

"You can't! Your ears will show and I doubt anyone will think you're a demon!"

"Who cares if they now I'm a demon?"

"I do! They won't simply hand over the jewel!"

Inuyasha didn't want to here anymore. "I'm going Kagome! We're looking for jewel shards and no one will stop me from getting that shard!

Kagome nodded.

"I know how you feel Inuasha, but we can't simply take the jewel. We have to find a way around the security and take the jewel without getting caught."

Inuyasha snorted. "I'll just run in take the jewel and be gone!"

"Inuyasha! You can't just-"Kagome cut herself off. "I think that's a good idea!

"What?" Inuyasha said surprised at Kagome's agreement with his idea. She never agreed to any of his ideas...

"Me and Hojo are going to be at the opening and everyone will be there to look at the jewel and fawn over it. If you simply barge in and grabbed the jewel and run off no one will think it was me! So I won't get arrested or anything! They'll be looking for a guy in a red kimono with dog-ears. By the time they can follow you you'll be back in the feudal era!"

"So that's the plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep! Wait till everyone is in the Museum and the door are closed Ok?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha nodded. "By the way...what's a Museum?"

Kagome quickly explained it and told him how to get there.

Just than the doorbell rang.

"Well I'm off." Kagome said as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

Inuyasha jumped down out of the window into the tree next to Kagome's room.

'This is my idea of jewel hunting.' He said as he ran off towards the search lights that Kagome said to follow.


	2. The silver hair boy and the stolen shard

Optimus and the Autobots were stationed around the Museum and inside as well. The building was huge. A large stair case lead up to a porch and pillars supporting the roof. The great wooden doors lead into a long hallway that opened into a ballroom like room. The dome ceiling had a skylight window of clear glass and golden frames. A mural was painted on the dome ceiling around the skylight. It was an ancient Japanese battle scene of demons on one side of the mural and on the other was a lone human figure. She wore a Shinto priestess Kimono and she had jet-black hair pulled back with a white band. She stood facing the demon army approaching her and she had a bow and arrow drawn. Around her neck was a pink jewel. The Shikon No Tama glowed bright as the Priestess was about to release her mighty arrow.

"Impressive artwork I must say," Prowl commented as he and Wheeljack admired the work on the ceiling.

"Indeed. It must have been difficult to paint that. Must have taken months." Wheeljack answered.

"Admiring the mural?" A human said as he walked up to the two Autobots. It was the Archeologist Fukuramu Tamakudou, the man who discovered the Jewel shard.

The two Autobots faced the man.

"Yes. What exactly is it though? If I may ask." Wheeljack asked.

"It is a Mural of the Priestess, Kikyou, facing the Army of Demon who had come to kill her and take the Shikon No Tama." Tamakudou-san stated. "She stands her ground and prepares to fire her sacred arrow. She wears the Shikon No Tama around her neck."

Wheeljack and Prowl turn their heads up at the Mural.

"Mm."

(Outside)

Hojo rode his bike down into the parking lot of the Museum with Kagome on the handlebars. Needless to say people were staring.

Everyone was dressed in suits and priceless Kimonos of vibrant colors. Kagome's Kimono fit the occasion but her ride wasn't. Hojo help Kagome off the handle bars and they started up the stairs hand in hand.

At the top of the stairs near the doors stood two robots. It surprised Kagome and than she remembered hearing that the Autobots would be present to guard the jewel shard. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha! Would the Autobots attack him if he tried to take the jewel as they had planned? Would Inuyasha fight back? Would Inuyasha even be able to stand up against them?

"Kagome?" Hojo asked as they neared the top.

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright? You turned pale all of a sudden." Hojo asked with a concerned look. "Are you still ill?"

"N-n-n-no!" Kagome said hastily. "I was just thinking about what would happen if this place was attacked during the party!"

It was the only thing she could think of in a hurry.

"No need to worry missy. We're here to make sure that doesn't happen." One of the Autobots said when he over heard Kagome's answer. He armor was red and he had a southern accent.

"Thank you!" Kagome said to the Autobot as they entered the Museum.

Inside Men and Women mingled around looking at the artifacts on display. Bowls and jewelry from ancient civilizations, bones of dinosaurs, Paintings of famous artists, and statues were all out for observation by the public.

The jewel shard was not, however, visible. Obviously, valuable to the museum, would be saved to be revealed later.

Kagome could sense the Shikon shards presence. It was very close, and irritating that she couldn't retrieve it.

"Hojo!" A man called out to Hojo. He was standing on a platform. Next to him was an Autobot and a podium with a purple slip covering whatever was hidden underneath. The Autobot was fairly large compared to the others.

"Grandpa!" Hojo called back. Hojo took Kagome's hand and lead her up to the platform with Hojo's grandfather and the Autobot.

"Hojo, I glad you decided to come." Said Hojo's grandpa as he clapped his grandson on the shoulders.

"Yes. I decided it would be better to take Kagome as well seeing as she knows so much about the jewel." Hojo explained. "Grandpa, This Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh! So **this** is Kagome." Hojo's grandfather said to him slyly.

Kagome blushed madly.

"Eh! Yes." Hojo said as little red showing on his face.

"Kids this is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime, this is my grandson, Hojo, and his girlfriends, Kagome." At the word 'girl friend' both Hojo and Kagome started to protest the statement.

"She's just a friend from school Grandpa. She lives on the Higurashi shrine property." Hojo explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Optimus stated with a slight bow, which both Hojo and Kagome returned.

"Hijurashi shrine eh?" Hojo's Grandpa asked. "You must have grown up knowing the legend, Kagome."

"And every other legend none to man..." Kagome said dryly. Hojo's grandfather chuckled. "I had only interested in the jewel since my 15th birthday."

Kagome realized what she said and prayed they wouldn't want to know why.

"I suppose it takes a while for it all to sink in, eh?" The man said smiling. Kagome sighed in relief. "Well I suppose its time to reveal the shard now seeing as the door have been closed."

Kagome's heart leaped. Inuyasha would be here any second to take the jewel.

"My men are ready and watching for any trouble Tamakudou-san." Optimus Prime stated as he stepped down from the platform. "No one's going to take this jewel I can assure you."

Kagome swallowed hard as she and Hojo took a spot in front of the platform. 'Inuyasha...'

Optimus noticed the girl, Kagome, seemed a bit nervous. It might have been the Autobots, but it didn't seem likely. She was a bit pale as well, but Prime dismissed it. There was nothing to worry about. The jewel was safe here. The worst that could happen would be for the Decepticons to attack and they were ready for that.

Tamakudou-san stood before the slip covers podium and began his speech.

"Its Human nature to be curious and what more to be curious about than our own history. We know so much less about our own world and its past than we think. The legend of the Skikon No Tama has been told as more of a fairy tale than historical fiction. But now we can say that the Shikon No Tama does exist. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, the shard of the Shikon No Tama!"

With that said Tamakudou-san uncovered the slip and revealed the glowing jewel shard. It lay on the podium on a chain of clear glass shards strung on a silver chain.

Optimus saw the Kagome's eyes widen and she wringed her hands, when the jewel was uncovered. Something was going on and it began to bother Optimus.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the room and shards of glass rained down. People screamed as they fought to avoid the falling glass.

"This is it!" Kagome yelled.

Optimus heard the girl's exclamation.

A red blur fell into the room and landed on the platform next to Tamakudou-san.

"What-! Who are you?!" Tamakudou-san asked frightened. It was a boy. He was dressed in a red Kimono and had long silver hair. On his head appeared to be dog-ears.

"Feh. None of your business! Just hand over the Jewel shard and you'll live to die another day." The boy snapped as he flex his claws. He caught sight of the jewel and reached for it. His hand reached the jewel, but Tamakudou-san grabbed hold of the boys arm.

"You can't take the jewel shard. It belongs to the museum!" Tamakudou-san cried.

"If I can take a shard from a demon I can certainly take it from you!" With that the boy flung Tamakudou-san over his head and into the audience whose scream had attracted the Autobots attention. All the Autobots present gathered in the ballroom and aimed their weapons at the platform.

"Drop the rock and back away slowly kid!" Prowl ordered.

"Keh. More annoyances. Anyone would be more of a challenge than you metal heads!" The boy stated with a smirk.

"Just listen boy! We don't want to hurt ya! Just hand over the jewel." Ironhide yelled.

The boy chuckled a bit.

"What would you want the jewel for? You can't even use it!" The boy put the jewel inside the folds of his kimono.

"Ironhide!" Optimus ordered.

"Right!" At the command Ironhide shot, from his wrist compartments, a white glue substance. The boy simply jumped out of the way and the glue landed where the boy had been a moment before.

"You'll have to do better than that! But I don't have time to play with you right now." Then he charged Prowl and Ironhide, but when he got close enough for them to grab him the boy simply jumped clear over them and out the door.

"Follow him!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots all ran out the door after the mysterious boy.

From the frightened crowd Kagome emerged.

"Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

Kagome didn't answer. She just ran after Inuyasha as fast as she could.

'I wish I wasn't wearing this kimono!' she thought to herself. She spotted Hojo's bike and hopped on. 'I'll bring it back...'

She rode on to her house. That's wear Inuyasha would be going.


	3. Introductions and a couple of sits!

Thank you for all the reviews.

mr.myth310: I assure you that I fully plan on finishing this story.

Dino-Freak: I'm not ganna give anything away.Whistles conspicuiously

Kevin3485: Nope no Rodimus. I decided on pre-movie Transformers. I didn't really like the movie(Cuase all my fav guys died) or the episodes after that. Except rebirth, that was cool. I used spellcheck. Maybe I was useing the wrong words?

Koenma2: I think its about even. Inuyasha might be able to win but I think he'd probably get his ass handed to him first.

Nytingale: Thank you. I always wanted to see a IY/TF crossover but there was none so I decided to crossover my two fav shows. I'm a Otaku as well as a devoted Transfans.

blackrosebunny451: I plan to.

Sugarmaster15: Thanks.

In honor of the nice ppl who decided to review I will try to post a chapter each day. I'll most likely continue this if I get more reviews so keep sending them. Its great motivation.

Now on to the story! =)

Inuyash ran down the streets jumping over passing cars, horns blowing.

"Kagome doesn't know what she's missing." He said as he rounded a corner and almost got ran over by a car.

He heard more cars behind him and they were closing in on him. Obviously they were after him. Inuyasha stopped and stood in the middle of the road. Soon seven vehicles stopped in front of him. Their headlights blaring into his eyes.

He heard them change. The headlights turned off and Inuyasha saw that they were the same robots from the Museum.

"Persistent aren't we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just hand over the jewel kid." Wheeljack said to the boy.

"You guys are starting to tick me off!" Inuyasha drew out Tetseiga.

The robots looked taken back.

"We can't fight him Optimus." Prowl said to Optimus.

"No we can't..."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Than how do you expect to get the jewel shard? The only way to gain a jewel shard is to take it from your opponent by force or kill them and take it. I won't hand over the jewel while I live so your only choice it seems is to fight me and win."

"He's suicidal." Huffer said.

"Hm. Am I?" Inuyasha pulled Tetseiga over his head. "Kaze no Kizu!!!"

Kagome was out of breath and tired. Sweat poured down her face. He heart pounding from the strain and from worrying about Inuyasha.

Suddenly she heard a loud explosion and peddled as fat and as hard as she could muster.

'Please let him be alright!' Kagome thought desperately to herself.

She rounded the corner where the smoke from the explosion was being emitted. There stood the Autobots and Inuyasha, Tetseiga drawn.

"Inuyasha!"

Iuyasha pulled the sword down over his head and released his attack upon the robots.

The explosion cause dust to lift obscuring Inuyasha's vision as to weather the robots were hit. When the smoke cleared he saw each one had been able to dodge his attack.

"What was that?" Ironhide cried.

"I don't know but I'd rather not see the replay." Prime commented.

"Ditto." Huffer added.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone turned around to see Kagome still in her Kimono from the Museum standing in the road on a bike. She quickly jumped off the bike and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome! You shouldn't be here." Optimus said as he stepped in front of the girl but she just ran around. "Kagome! No!"

Kagome ran straight into Inuyasha and hugged him, shocking everyone including Inuyasha.

"K-kagome..."Inuyasha stuttered.

"You jerk!" Kagome suddenly cried out. "I told you to 'run in grab the jewel and run' not 'engaged an advance alien race into possession of the jewel shard!' Your such an idiot!"

"Me? It was your idea!"

"No it wasn't it was yours!"

"Well you agreed to it!"

"And you screwed it up!"

"Well what was I suppose to do? Ignore the giant metal heads."

"Yes! As a matter of fact!"

"That makes no sense! Your so stupid sometimes I think you work at it!"

Kagome was about to say something back but closed her mouth. And said sweetly,

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh no..." Inuyasha knew what was coming.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha felt the rosary around his neck pulled down and his face met the road.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled and for each time Inuyasha was pulled deeper into the road.

The Autobots were left in shock till some of them started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at you-?" Inuyasha started.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said quietly and once again Inuyasha ate tar.

"Kagome were you involved in this theft?" Optimus asked the human girl.

Kagome turned to the Autobot leader with a solemn expression.

"Yes. I'm sorry that we had to steal it, but you have o understand it was the only way I could get it!" Kagome said in her defense.

"Why would you want it in he first place." Bumblebee asked.

"Well do you remember when I told Tamakudou-san I only started becoming interested in the jewel on my 15th birthday?" Kagome asked Optimus.

He nodded. "I do."

"Well on my 15th birthday I was pulled into the well on my familys property." Kagome began.

"'Pulled' ?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, I was pulled into the well by a demon named madam Centipede. When I climbed out of the well I wasn't in the well house. I was in a forest. I had time traveled into the past. 500 years in the past to the feudal era."

"Feh. You make it sound so horrible..." Inuyasha commented as he rubbed his sore head.

"Anyway. When I tried to find my house. I had thought that maybe the well lead to another part of the property. I spotted the god tree that was on our land, but when I got there it wasn't the way I remembered it. Ceiled on the tree with an arrow was Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha received a few strange gazes.

"What?"

"Well I went up to see why he was there, I actually thought he was sleeping, but when I got close some villagers took me prisoner. They though I was a demon myself, but they let me go after the priestess, Kaede, saw I wasn't a demon. I didn't know how to get home so I stayed in the village, but that night the demon that'd pulled me in the well attack the village. I knew she was looking for me so I ran away from the village trying to keep the village safe. I ran to where Inuyasha was ceiled to the tree and he was awake. He kept calling me Kikyou."

"Hey I was mistaken alright?"

"Kikyou? Isn't hat the priestess who protected the jewel?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes."

"I remember Tamakudou-san telling us that Kikyou was killed by Inuyasha." Prowl said while giving Inuyasha a suspicious look.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and yelled, "I didn't kill Kikyou! That damn bastard Naraku made Kikyou and I betray one another! He killed Kikyou and forced her to ceil me to that damn tree for 50 years! I could never kill Kikyou!"

"Naraku?" Opimus asked.

"I think we better continue this at my house." Kagome offered.

"Yes. Less spectators and less questions to answer." Optimus agreed. "Autobots transform!"

The convoy of Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes.

"I'll give ya a lift Kagome!" Ironhide offered.

"No thanks, Kagome rides with me." Inuyasha said plainly as he let Kagome onto his back. "Follow me."

"Thanks anyway." Kagome thanked Ironhide.

They made their way to the Higurashi shrine. When they arrived Kagome's little brother, Sota, came running out of the house.

"Kagome! I saw on the news! Inuyasha stole the Shikon shard...Oh. Hi Inuyasha." Sota said as he ran up to them. Than he noticed the Autobots Transform and stepped back. "Whoa, you brought the Autobots home? Cool!"

"Sota. Go inside we have things to discuss with the Autobots and we don't need you eavesdropping on us." Kagome said to the boy. Sota gave an annoyed expression but obeyed and went back inside the house.

"This is the God tree. The one Inuyasha was sealed to." Kagome said as she pointed to the great tree beside them.

"Back on the subject who is Naraku? And how does he fit into this?" Wheeljack asked.

"Naraku is pure evil. He cares for nothing but his own evil plans. He kills mercilessly." Kagome began Naraku's description. "He tricked Kikyou and Inuyasha 550 years ago. Which ended with both their deaths."

"If Inuyasha died how come he's here?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was sealed to the God tree by Kikyou's sacred arrow. I was dead for 50 years till kagome appeared and I awoke. She pulled the arrow out and I was free..."Inuyasha looked at the rosary around his neck. "Well, not totally free."

"Naraku's real name is Onigumo, the human bandit. 50 years ago in the feudal era he was badly burned and Kikyou cared for his wounds. But Onigumo fell in love with Kikyou and knew she had the jewel of four souls. His lust for Kikyou and the jewel drove him to give his body to the demons in exchange for making him one. That's how Naraku was born. Naraku's a shape shifter and he transformed into Inuyasha and attacked Kikyou and took the jewel and put it back in the village. He transformed into Kikyou and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha attacked the village and took the sacred jewel, but Kikyou sealed him to the tree with her arrow. Kikyou was badly wounded and died that very day. Naraku's plans went astray when Kikyou was burned with the sacred jewel."

"Kagome has the sacred jewel in her body. That's how it came back into being. She's the reincarnation of Kikyou."

The Autobots were silent. Inuyasha had a hurt expression on his face as he re lived the painful memories.

"Naraku wont get away with killing Kikyou. I've sworn to gather the sacred jewel shards and defeat Naraku." Inuyasha stated. "Naraku is gathering jewel shards as well. He even sent Kikyou to get our jewel shards from Kagome. Kikyou tried to...kill kagome."

Inuyasha and Kagome both had solemn faces.

"How could Kikyou attack Kagome is she's dead." Huffer asked.

"The demon witch Urasue used the bones and earth from Kikyou's grave to make a clay body. She took part of kagome's soul and put it in the clay. Kikyou was resurrected." Inuyasha said. "She thought I was the one who betrayed her..."

"Two others help us find the jewel shards. Each of them wants revenge on Naraku. There's Miroku. His grandfather was cursed by Naraku after confronting him. He pierced his hand creating a wind tunnel in his right hand. Miroku's grandfather and father both had it. It passes down to the males in the family till Naraku is killed. If he isn't killed the hole in Miroku's hand will one day swallow him, killing him, just like his father and grandfather." Kagome explained.

"Than there's Sango, the demon exterminator." Inuyasha began. "Naraku tricked her as well. He lured the best demons slayers of her village come to his castle to kill a demon, but sent thousands of demons to attack their village while they were gone. The village was massacred. Sango, her little brother, Kohaku, her father, and other exterminators killed the demon at the castle, but Naraku took control of Sango's little brother and forced him to kill his father and fellow exterminators. Sango was injured and Kohaku was shot with arrows. Sango survived, but her little brother should have died that day. Naraku pout a jewel shard in his back reviving him and forces him to do his dirty work."

Optimus shook his head.

"All this talk of demons and resurrections seems a bit far fetch if you know what I mean." Optimus said calmly.

"Yeah it'd make a great book kids, but it does sound a bit extreme." Bumblebee added.

Inuyasha snorted.

"If you don't believe us go through the well." Inuyasha bated.

"Inuyasha there too big to fit in the well..." Kagome pointed out.

"Feh...than widen the well."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I am getting some weird reading from this well." Wheeljack said as he examined his arm scanner. "If there really is a time warp here than with some equipment I may be able to tap into it and send us wherever it leads."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Its only a question of if we want to." Wheeljack looked over at Optimus.

"I don't know. If we leave Megatron might attack. Earth will be vulnerable." Optimus mused.

"We'll only take a few Autobots and we'll have contact with the others." Wheeljack explained.

"I'd like to go." Bumblebee offered.

"Ditto!" Prowl and Ironhide said.

"I suppose it's for a good cause." Optimus Prime decided.

"Just don't think your getting the jewel when we gather all the shards." Inuyasha said as he made his way to the well house.

"You know Inuyasha, you need to learn some manners." Ironhide snapped.

"Ha! If I'd bothered to remember manners I'd have gotten killed a long time ago old man." Inuyasha laughed as he entered the well.

"That kids really starting get to cross my wires!" Ironhide fumed.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Ironhide. He's just a kid." Prime reassured him.

"I would really call him a kid. He's over 50 years old. Maybe even 100." Kagome added.

Wheeljack came back over and talked to Optimus.

"This is a simple arrangement. I'll be able to tap into the warp and create a gate."

Optimus nodded.

"Prowl, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and I will go through to the feudal era." Optimus stated. "We'll keep contact with you here Wheeljack."

Wheeljack nodded.

"So how long will this take Wheeljack?" Kagome asked.

"Mm, an hour or two at most. If I can the materials." He answered.

"Ok! So we can leave tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Perhaps you should remain here Kagome. It could be dangerous." Optimus told the girl.

Kagome looked up at the Autobot.

"I've been doing this for much longer than you. I've lived through battles and demons. Besides Inuyasha always protects me." Kagome said than went in to her house.

Sorry if this seems to be a long chapter but I needed a lot to happen in this chapter.

Next time: To the fuedal era!


	4. Kaede's garden and a new journey begins

Again I thank you all for your support on this fic. Its so fun to write this! Since I'm a TF fan as well as a IY fan its rare or unheard for me to mix things up.

I write chapters in advance so you guys have no need to worry about me writing the next chap. Its already written. If I don't finish this fic by sep 9(when I go back to school) I may have to limit new chapters to a few days or maybe a week.

Anyway on with the story.

Kagome woke up to the sound of Wheeljack building outside. When she opened her Window she saw something in the branches move and she screamed.

"AHHHHHHEEEEEIIII!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was jerked from his nap in the tree and fell out of the branches and hit the ground face first.

"Are you all right?" Wheeljack asked from his work.

"You stupid girl! What was that for?" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

"You startled me you dolt! What were you doing in the tree anyway! I thought you went back?" Kagome asked in the same tone.

"I..well...I.." Inuyasha stuttered and blushed a bit.

Kagome sighed and closed the window.

Inuyasha went over and sat next to Wheeljack.

"How does this thing work anyway?" He asked as Wheeljack was installing a panel.

Wheeljack went on and on about things Inuyasha never heard of with words inuyasha didn't know the meaning of. He was about to doze off when the other Autobots arrived.

"Everything in order Wheeljack?" Optimus asked as he transformed from his semi-truck form to his robot mode.

The Autobot scientist nodded.

A few minuets later Kagome emerged from her house wearing her school uniform and carrying a huge looking knapsack.

"Are going to school Kagome?" Bumblebee asked when he saw her outfit.

Kagome was about to answer when inuyasha interrupted.

"No. That's what she wears when she goes in the well."

"Shut it Inuyasha. You don't have to be so rude." Kagome scowled at the half-breed.

Inuyasha snorted his protest and turned back to watch Wheeljack install the panel.

"How do you put up with him?" Ironhide asked.

"He acts mean and tough but he really is nice and caring." Kagome explained. "I think he's just intimidated by you guys. He usually isn't **this** rude unless Kouga is around."

"Kouga?"

Inuyasha's ear pricked up.

"He's the leader of the wolf demon tribe and he kind of has the idea that we're...um...." Kagome trailed off.

"That cocky wolf thinks Kagome's his mate! Next time I see that flea bag I'm ganna give him a piece of my mind." Inuyasha yelled at the sound of Kouga's name.

"I assume he and Inuyasha don't get along..." Ironhide stated.

"That's an understatement..." Kagome sighed.

"Done!" Wheejack announced.

"Finally!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Come on Kagome!"

"We'll meet you on the other side!" Kagome waved as she and Inuyasha enter the well house.

"Alright Wheeljack fire it up." Bumblebee told the autobot scientist enthusiastically.

The ring structure was large enough for everyone to enter without having to bend down.

Wheeljack fired up the warp gate. The warp swirled around in pink and blue.

One by one Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Optimus entered the warp gate.

When the emerged they were in a forest near a well and sitting on the edge of the well was Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Welcome to the feudal era." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Wow, everything so much...greener. There's no buildings or anything." Prowl observed.

Optimus nodded. It was beautiful.

"I wonder where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are?" Kagome asked. "They usually hang out near the well till we come back."

Inuyasha turned to the girl.

"There probably in the village with kaede. I just hope they go jumping to conclusions." Inuyasha and Kagome sighed.

"Yeah..." Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha turned to Optimus.

"Follow us. The village isn't far from here and we need to get going to find those jewel shards." The hanyou told the Autobot.

The odd group set off for the village. Everything was quite as they walked.

:"Optimus Prime, this is Wheeljack, do you read me?": Wheeljack's voice came over the radio on Optimus's arm.

"I read you Wheeljack. The warp gate worked perfectly." The Autobot leader replied back over the radio.

:"Ok, Prime we'll be in touch at Shrine. If anything develops there or here we can inform each other.": Wheeljack informed them. :"Wheeljack out":

"Kagome!" A child like voice called out from the hill ahead of them.

Kagome turned to the source and smiled.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed happily as the young kitsune jumped into her arms.

The Autobots looked

"I missed you Kagome! I thought Inuyasha drove you away again!" Shippo turned to Inuyasha and scowled at him like a naughty child.

Inuyasha looked at the young fox and growled at him.

"Why you little-"

"Its your fault Kagome's always leaving! 'Cause your still hung over Kikyou and she suffers for it! I have to be strong and brave for Kagome's sake!" Shippo yelled at the dog-eared boy.

Inuyasha turned red with anger. It was all he could do from not ripping the fox out of Kagome's arms and strangling him.

Shippo saw the Autobots standing to the side and freaked out.

"KAGOME! METAL MEN!" Shippo jumped out of her arms and ran behind her legs to hide.

"Ha! 'Strong and brave' my ass!" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome shot the Hanyou death glares.

"Shippo its ok! They're friends. From my time." Kagome squatted down and patted Shippo encouragingly.

Bumblebee gave Shippo a smile and waved.

Shippo came out from behind Kagome and started to walk over to the Autobots.

"Your from Kagome's time? How did you get through? Your too big to go through the well." Shippo asked.

"Shippo!" Kagome said embarrassed her adopted son would ask something like that.

"We built a gate near the well and taped into the time warp." Bumblebee explained as he knelt down to see Shippo closer.

"Yo! Shippo! Wear is Sango and Miroku? We need to get going!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Shippo sighed and turned to the dog demon.

"Miroku was being perverted again with some if the village girls and Sango got mad and stormed off. Miroku and Kirara went after her. They left about a half hour ago." The fox child explained.

Some of the Autobots were startled by this and exchanged looks.

Inuyasha cursed.

"Damn it! Why can't that guy keep his hands to himself!" Inuyasha fumed. "I'm a guy, but you do see me going after every pretty girl that walks by!"

"No! You prefer old dead girlfriends!" Shippo laughed.

Inuyasha gave shippo a mountain of bumps.

Kagome ignored the two fighting demons and motioned for the Autobots to follow her. They walked down the hill towards the village.

"Lady Kagome! Welcome back!" Some villagers said as they worked in the fields while Kagome walked by.

"Thanks. Where is Kaede?" The girl asked.

The villagers looked at one another and discussed.

"I believe she is in her herb garden."

"Thank you!" Kagome looked back at the Autobots. "Come on."

Prowl and Ironhide started a conversation.

"Did you see that? Those men didn't even look scared of us." Prowl told his old friend.

Ironhide nodded.

"Yeah, it is kind of strange. We've never been here before and I'm sure they haven't seen any Transformer before, but they seemed perfectly calm." Ironhide said confused.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the two.

"They're use to seeing strange thing. This is the feudal era after all. There are scarier demon in the forest that any Transformer. I've brought back stranger things than you guys before. Besides they know if you're with me its safe." Kagome explained.

"They must really trust you." Optimus told the girl.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, it may be because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou, but I think I've earned their trust by now. Only kami knows how many times we have saved the village."

It was true. The villagers of this village were very trusting in her, Inuyasha, and the others. She hadn't really thought about it till Optimus had mentioned it. It was flattering.

Suddenly Kagome froze. She sensed a shikon shard. It wasn't close and yet it wasn't far, perhaps the village over this one?

Inuyasha jumped right over Optimus's shoulder and landed near Kagome.

"Blood. And demons." Inuyasha said plainly and seriously. When it came down to it Inuyasha didn't fool around, especially if it could lead him to Naraku. Inuyasha was so determined to see Naraku pay for his crimes. Even though Inuyasha wasn't the only one who suffered at Naraku's hands you couldn't help but pity him. Sango should get every ounce of pity they could muster. Her family and village was dead and her little brother was Naraku's pawn. Forcing him to kill for his sick amusement.

"Blood? Where?" Kagome asked.

"Upwind. It's human blood, no mistake." Inuyasha turned towards the Autobots with a dead serious face. "If you're coming you better turn back to your weird forms. You probably won't be able to keep up otherwise."

Ironhide clenched his fists. Inuyasha was a delinquent with a temper and a mouth to match. How anyone could work with him was a concept beyond his comprehension.

A figure in the sky alerted Kagome and Inuyasha. The Autobots jerked their heads up. Years of civil war made them constantly on the look out for possible trouble.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried happily and the possible danger was dismissed. Kirara's large feline form swooped down and landed on the ground and the exterminator and Monk jumped off as Kirara assumed her smaller cat from.

Sango and Miroku looked surprised at the Autobots.

"You guys, these are the Autobots! They're going to help us gather the shards!" Sango looked at Kagome with sad, red and puffy eyes. She had been crying.

"Even though I'd love to know more about them, we have a problem. We came arcross a village...and..." Sango started but couldn't finish. She began to tremble slightly.

"What? What happened?" Inuyasha asked as thought he thought he might know.

Sango reached behind her and pulled out a mask.

They instantly recognized it as the same mask as the Sango's.

"Kohaku. It was him, wasn't it? He didn't..." Kagome asked with shock and false hope.

"The human blood I smelled before was from the village that was attacked and the demons were Naraku's hoard. Kohaku was leading them. Just like before." Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he spoke. An explanation from Miroku was unnecessary.

"Who's Kohaku?" Bumblebee asked.

Kagome turned to him. "Kohaku is Sango's little brother. Remember when I told you how Naraku tricked Sango and her comrades?" Kagome asked and went on after receiving a few nods. "Naraku took control of Kohaku and forced him to slay his family, comrades, and injure Sango."

"The castle archers shot him after he came to from Naraku's spell. He ran to me but they shot him before he got to me. His last words were, 'Sango, I'm so scared' He was only a child. Kohaku should have died that day but Naraku, damn him, he wasn't finished. He used a sacred jewel shard to prolong his life and control him. Time after time I have seen my brother commit crimes of such horror in Naraku's name..." Sango broke down and fell back into Miroku and he wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

"Sango." Kagome said sympathetically.

"How horrible. How could anyone do such a thing?" Prowl asked. "How could this Naraku control your brother with nothing but a jewel shard?"

Inuyasha snorted and walked over to Prowl.

"You are such an idiot. Are saying we're lying? If you want proof than come on. Wherever there's Kohaku, there's Naraku."

"Naraku is a monster. His evil will never die unless we gather all the jewel shards, purify the jewel, and destroy him." Kagome said sternly. "I know it seems far fetch to you, it did to me too, but believe me when I tell you. The shikon jewel is cursed. The legend you herd was true. Every bit of it."

"As we have said, Kagome. We will help you gather the jewel shards." Optimus said.

No one could help but feel sorry for Sango. The Autobots never thought such a small thing could cause so much destruction.

"Well lest go. The jewel shard I sensed was from Kohaku and I don't think going after him is an option seeing as I can't sense it anymore." Kagome almost happy they didn't have to pursue the boy. Sango had had enough heartbreak for today.

"I'm alright now Miroku." Sango said as she wiped a falling tear from her cheek.

"Hey!" A faint voice erupted from the background. "Wait for me!"

It was Shippo. No one had realized they had forgotten the fox cub behind.

The group than preceded to lady Kaede's herb garden where hopefully there was some advice the old one could tell them.

When they spotted the old woman cutting some weed like plants Kagome called out her greeting.

"Lady Kaede! Hello!" The younger sister of Kikyou looked up from her labor.

"Ah, Kagome your back. We were afraid Inuyasha had driven you away again." She joked.

Inuyasha growled his protest but to deaf ears.

Kaede gave their new comrades a look of surprised.

"Oh! Yeah, introductions! Lady Kaede, these are the Autobots! Optimus Prime, their leader, Prowl, Ironhide, and Bumblebee. They are from my time. We had a little confrontation over a jewel shard." Kagome said blushing a bit.

"Keh! You mean they were in the way." Inuyasha mocked.

"Indeed. Well in any case, Inuyasha, it appears you have succeeded in acquiring another shard of the jewel." Kaede said to the demon half-breed. "I suppose you'd be wanting some more herbs for your journey than, Kagome?"

Kagome acknowledged the woman's question with a polite nod.

"Yes, Inuyasha does get a bit scrapped up out there." Kagome told her.

"That's an understatement. Inuyasha goes swinging his sword at anything that moves." Shippo said as he stood casually next to Kagome.

"Speaking of Inuyasha's sword, what was that thing that you used on us back there on the road?" Optimus asked.

"Kaze no kizu." Inuyasha announced proudly as he pounded Shippo's head into the ground.

"Don't ask to many questions or Inuyasha's head will swell up like a balloon!" Shippo mumbled from the dirt, which Inuyasha help him with another helping of.

Kagome held her large yellow backpack open while Kaede stuffed herbs into it.

"That should suffice for now, Kagome. Sango I believe your Hakuru plants have blossomed as well." The old priestess informed the young woman.

Sango nodded.

"Just in time. I ran out of my supply two days ago." Sango walked off to a shaded part of the garden and started to pick the leaves off a spiky greasy looking plant.

"Hakuru?" The Autobots said in sync.

Sango brought the leaves over to them and held them out.

"The leaves of the Hakuru plant are used by demon exterminators to flush out hiding demons. They're burnt and the smoke is so strong that the demons can barely breathe because their senses are so much keener than humans." Sango wrapped the leaves in a white handkerchief. And placed them in her green pack on her back. "It's more powerful if its dried first but fresh works as well."

"So you fight demons for a living?" Prowl asked.

Sango sighed sadly.

"I use to."

Realizing what he had said Prowl stuttered in attempt to take it back.

"Oh! I'm sorry-I..I didn't mean to-"

"No, Prowl was it? It's ok. I miss my family and village dearly but I know they'd want me to go on with my life. That's the greatest gift you can give to the dead." Sango smiled at the security officer. "Besides I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'm still a demon exterminator and warrior. I can't let these things affect me."

Prowl nodded his understanding, but he still felt guilty.

"I suppose you're all be heading off than?" Kaede asked as she grabbed her herb basket and got up.

Kagome nodded.

"As soon as possible." Kagome chirped.

"So is there any particular way we go or do we follow the dogs nose?" Ironhide mocked.

Bumblebee and prowl added a snicker to Ironhide's comment.

Inuyasha growled and charged at the old Autobot warrior with flex claws.

"Your dead!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha ate dirt.

"He never learns..." Shippo, Sango, and Miroku said and shook their heads in unison.

Inuyasha got up and stared at Kagome with death glares.

"..."

"You should know better." Kagome said simply.

"..."

"Inuyasha?"

"...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You now why!" Kagome screamed back.

Sango and Miroku slipped them apart.

"We don't need hot tempers on the road." Miroku said calmly to Inuyasha.

"Keh." Inuyasha scuffed.

Tempers extinguished, Inuyasha, Kagome with shippo on her shoulder, Miroku, Sango, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, and Bumblebee set off down the road after they said farewell to lady Kaede.

The Autobots choose to walk in Robot form since the others were walking and they didn't want to get ahead of themselves.


	5. Inuyasha and Kikyou's meeting in the str

Another day, another chapter of eveyone's favorite Fic.

The plot will start to develop soon so don't loose faith.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked as he poked Kagome on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Kagome asked the young fox.

"Did you bring the sweets?" Shippo asked with hopeful eyes. Kagome always brought shippo candy from her world. He loved it.

"Yes, I did shippo. I actually brought thing for everyone but we'll wait till we stop. If I take off the bag now I'll never be able to pick it up again."

Shippo hung his head and sighed as a signal that he had given in.

The day went on without much, but conversation. The Autobots were most curious of the world they never knew had existed. So many thing existed know that didn't in the present and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were happy to indulge them. Inuyasha interjected a comment now and than and once got him a one-way ticket to the earth.

When the sky turned orange they made camp on a hill near a grove of trees and make a roaring fire. Kagome put her bag down and shuffled through it to find the goodies she had brought her friends.

She handed Shippo a small bag full of candy and a few toys.

She handed Inuyasha a bag of potato chips.

She handed Sango a beautiful peacock burette.

She handed Miroku a fashion magazine. (Guess why)

The Autobots were in their vehicle modes at the bottom of the hill. Since they didn't need sleep they decided they'd keep watch during the night. Kagome was against them being alone and that they were part of the group, but Optimus insisted.

After everyone was content with their gifts, Kagome pulled out the cups of Instant ramen. Inuyasha's ears picked up as he saw her pull them out.

"What kind is that?" Inuyasha asked as he munched his chips.

"I was low on money so I bought a variety pack. There's five kinds: Original, Shrimp, Beef, chicken, and Oriental." Kagome said as she pointed out each one.

Miroku choose Oriental.

Sango choose Shrimp.

Shippo choose Beef.

Inuyasha grabbed Original.

Kagome took the remaining cup of Chicken ramen.

"Inuyasha would you go get some water?" Kagome asked as she passed over he red kettle.

"Sure." Inuyasha took it and was off.

When he reached the bottom of the hill where the Autobots were Ironhide called to him.

"Hey, where are you of to at night?"

Inuyasha looked over at the bot Annoyed.

"I'm getting water. What's it to you? I don't need you metal heads babysitting me." Inuyasha scoffed. "I can take care of myself."

And he was off.

"Bumblebee, follow him. Even if he can take care of himself going out at night, especially here, isn't safe." Optimus told the yellow VW.

"Right." The little autobot zoomed off after the half demon.

Inuyasha found a stream and dumped the kettle in it.

As the kettle filled Inuyasha heard a sound. His ears perked up.

As he gazed over to the other side of the stream he saw a lone figure, but a figure Inuyasha knew well.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha said surprised. She stood against a tree looking fondly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. It has been a while." She said calmly as she walked into the stream. Inuyasha, almost in a daze, walked into the stream as well and the two met in the middle.

Kagome's red kettle lay on the grass forgotten.

"Inuyasha. Do you still plan on fighting Naraku?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Of course!" Inuyasha yelled. "That bastard will die for what he did. I will avenge you."

Kikyou laughed.

"Inuyahsa. You are a fool. You take Naraku so lightly. He has been in control since the beginning. Even if it has wavered his control has held. He holds almost the full jewel."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Including the half you stole from Kagome. After you tried to..." Inuyasha said as he let go of Kikyou's hands and took a step back.

"Kill her? That is what you were going to say was it not? You're so naïve Inuyasha. Naraku will fall. But I will be the one to do it." Kikyou said.

"You have changed Kikyou. You aren't the woman I loved all those years ago. Your as cold as the clay your body is made of." Inuyasha said as he walked away.

"So Inuyasha, you choose my reincarnation over me?" Kikyou said almost mockingly.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but instead he picked up Kagome's red kettle and filled it up with water.

"No."

"Inuyasha your-" Kikyou started.

"No. I do not choose your reincarnation, Kikyou." Inuyasha protested with a look of seriousness and calm. "I choose Kagome."

"You are in love with her than, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked with dazed eyes.

Inuyasha was about to leave, but turned his head.

"Yes. I trust Kagome. Much like the way I trusted you 50 years ago. I see your kindness in her. The kindness and trust you no longer have and will never have again." Inuyasha held the kettle to his chest and left but heard Kikyou last words before he departed.

"It doesn't matter whom your love belongs Inuyasha, because when Naraku is defeated and I depart for hell I will drag you with me." With that Kikyou's soul yokai wrapped their snake like bodies around her and they flew off into the night.

Inuyasha continued down the path till he reached a large bush.

"Come out of there. I know you're there." Inuyasha said plainly.

Bumblebee, in car mode, drove out of the confines of the bush.

"How much did you see?" Inuyasha asked.

"All of it." Bumblebee replied.

Inuyasha was silent.

Bumblebee was surprised Inuyasha hadn't started chewing him out for spying on him and following him. Inuyasha's face had a look of guilt and sadness. Bumblebee couldn't blame him. He remembered what Kagome had said to them earlier about how Inuyasha was in love with Kikyou and they had thought their love had betrayed them. Bumblebee felt a new respect for the hanyou. He had said he loved Kagome, not Kikyou.

'I guess Kagome was right when she said Inuyasha is actually really nice, but doesn't show it.' Bumblebee thought.

"Don't tell Kagome." Inuyasha said calmly, his hair shadowing his face.

Bumblebee didn't know which part he meant, the part about Kikyou or him confessing his love for Kagome? Either way.

"I won't tell her." Bumblebee told the boy.

He saw Inuyasha smile a bit.

"Thanks. We should be heading back. They'll be wondering where we were." Bumblebee and Inuyasha started to walk back to camp, Inuyasha still clutching Kagome's red kettle to his chest.

When Inuyasha and Bumblebee reach the hill were the Autobots parked Inuyasha walked right up to Optimus.

"Next time you feel the urge to spy on me. Ignore it." Inuyasha said half annoyed half calm. With that said Inuyasha ran up the hill to the camp.

"He caught you?" Ironhide asked.

Bumblebee took his spot next to Prowl.

"Yeah." Bumblebee sighed.

"What did he do?" Prowl asked.

"He made he promise I wouldn't tell Kagome what I saw." Bumblebee said knowing he was giving away the fact something had happened at the stream.

"All right! Spill it kid, what happened?" Ironhide urged the young Autobot.

Bumblebee hoped it was ok if he spilled the beans to his comrades.

Bumblebee recapped the events that had occurred only a few moments ago.

He told them how Kikyou had appeared and the two met in the stream.

"Hm. I guess that Shippo kid was right. That Inuyasha is still hung over Kikyou." Ironhide scoffed. "I knew that kid was nothing but a delinquent."

"Wait Ironhide! Inuyasha isn't hung over Kikyou." Bumblebee told the old warrior.

"What?" Prowl interjected his astonished comment.

"Kikyou asked Inuyasha if he chose her reincarnation over her." Bumblebee told them.

"What did he say?" Optimus asked.

"He said no." Bumblebee stated.

"He's still-"

"No Ironhide. He said no. He chose Kagome." Bumblebee told them.

He described the remainder of the events.

"It does appear we have misjudged Inuyasha." Optimus confessed.

"Yes, I do feel a bit sorry for him." Prowl said.

"Should I apologize? I was the one calling him a delinquent and stuff." Ironhide asked.

"No. He'll know I told than." Bumblebee told him.

"Fine."


	6. Yokai Katanaude, Kouga's braul, and Kago

Sorry for the delay ppls. I have bad news. I will no llonger be able to post a chapter a day. It'll take at leats two days for me to write up a chapter. Unless you want really short chapters. Thanks for reviewing. Now onto the rest of the story! "w"

Up at the camp everyone was eating their ramen and talking about the next day.

"We haven't gotten any wind of Naraku. We lost our only lead when we let Kohaku escape." Miroku confessed.

"Yeah. We need to find some sort of clue to where Naraku's castle is. The barrier around it is strong." Sango commented.

"Don't worry. Weather we want it or not Naraku will find us. He always does." Inuyasha said as finished his ramen.

Kagome sat quietly without saying anything.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Kagome snapped to attention.

"Oh, yeah I fine. Just sleepy." She lied. Kagome felt uneasy. Like something was going to happen. It was poking at her mind. She couldn't dismiss it.

"Are you sure? You look pale." Sango added.

"I'm fine. A good nights sleep and I'll be bouncing off the walls!"  
Kagome said.

Soon everyone was asleep. Shippo lay soundly next to Kagome in her sleeping bag. Sango sleeping on Kiara and Miroku leaned his back against a tree for support as he slept. Inuyasha took a perch on the top branch of the tallest tree in the grove near their camp.

The Autobots were silent through the night. Busy with personal thoughts.

The sun rose and with it a new day.

(Naraku's castle)

The lord of the castle stood in his room his back exposed. A scare shaped like a spider marked him as the demon, Naraku. Known and despised by many demons and humans alike.

In his hand was a sword and he saw his reflection in the blade and he brought it down upon himself. A pound of flesh dropped to the ground. Naraku's wound where he had cut himself instantly healed as if it were nothing.

"Hm. You should be more than I need to handle this mission." Naraku's cold voice said smoothly to the clump of his flesh on the floor. The form of the flesh began to morph and mutate. It grew into a human like shape than exterior features began to appear: feet, toes, legs, crotch, belly button, chest, neck, and finally a face. His head was covered in gray hair and his face was that of a child, a child of 12 or younger. His eyes were dazed and clouded.

Naraku replaced his clothes to where they belonged and held his hand out to his new child.

"Take this shard of the sacred jewel. Use it to detract Inuyasha." Naraku ordered the incarnation. "Hakudoushi will take care of the rest."

From the shadows stepped another of Naraku's incarnations, Hakudoushi. His hair was white as well as his clothes. Similar to the Shinto Priest's kimono except Hakudoushi's was white. His pale skin made his purple eyes stand out.

"Welcome my brother. What is your name?" Hakudoushi asked coolly.

The child didn't answer.

"Answer your brother, my child." Naraku said slyly.

The child looked at Naraku and nodded.

The child's right arm shape shifted into a sword like appendage and he charged Hakudoushi in one fluent move. The child swiped vigorously at Hakudoushi, but only succeeding in cutting the front of his kimono.

"Katanaude." The boy said coldly.

"Hm. Interesting." Hakudoushi commented. "I hope you can do more than ruining clothes. Inuyasha may be an idiot but he's an idiot with a sword and he knows how to use it. And I seen that Inuyasha has some new companions traveling with him as well."

Naraku looked surprised at this.

"Who?" He asked his son out right.

"Four metal giant. I have seen in Kanna's mirror they are able to change their shapes into horseless carriages." Hakudoushi said amused that his father didn't know of them.

"Mm. Go retrieve Kanna. I would like to see these metal men. I may be able to use them." Naraku said slyly.

(Inuyasha's group)

Inuyasha was helping Kagome put her sleeping bag back into her yellow backpack.

Sango and Miroku were talking casually with the Autobots again.

Kagome had just put on her backpack when she sensed it. A shard of the jewel of four souls, no two shards. It was close and coming at them fast. Kagome knew instantly who it was. The wind picked up and a tornado came hurdling through the forest straight at them.

"Everyone get down!" Optimus ordered over the roar of the wind.

The Autobots huddled over Miroku and Sango, shielding them from the wind.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome held her arms to shield her eyes from the dust the wind had picked up. When she opened the again a young man in wolf skin was standing next to her smiling.

"Hello Kagome. I picked up your sent and decided to see how you're doing." Kouga, the leader of the demon wolf tribe, said casually.

"Kagome!" Optimus called out to the girl worried the demon was trying to hurt her.

"Who are these jokers?" Kouga asked as he examined the four metal giants.

"Oh! Kouga, these are the Autobots. They're helping us find the shikon shards." Kagome said.

Kouga looked the Autobots over doubtfully.

"Speaking of Shikon shards. Why don't you hand over the ones in your legs, Kouga?" Inuyasha said as he got up from where the wind had blow him away, Tetseiga drawn.

"Put that stick away puppy." The young demon told the half-breed. "You've tried, and failed, to take my shards. So just drop it."

"Why don't your drop the shard?" Inuyasha swung his sword at the wolf and missed. The wolf jumped high into the air and landed and the blade.

"What the-" Inuyasha said surprised. Kouga ran across the blade and punched Inuyasha right in the face. The young dog demon went down.

"Kouga! Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome ordered.

"Who is this guy?" Ironhide asked. "He and Inuyasha look and act a lot alike."

"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT ASS!!!" Inuyasha and Kouga scowled than looked at each other after realizing they said the same thing.

"Guys! Please stop it!" Kagome begged as she stepped between the two.

"Why are you even here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga snorted.

"I'm here to make sure my kagome is being taken care of." Koga spouted.

Everyone was silent.

"_Your _Kagome?" The autobots asked.

Inuyasha was bright red with anger.

Kouga turned from the dog and took Kagome's hands in his.

"Yes. I have claimed Kagome as my mate! One day we will be together without that annoying puppy around ruining our love." Kouga confessed.

Kagome was glowing red.

The Autobots looked at the wolf.

"I thought Inuyasha and Kagome were a couple?" Prowl asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned neon red. Their faces were as bright as possible without their faces exploding.

"Inuyasha isn't good enough for Kagome!" Kouga roared at the Autobot. "Besides, what would a metal head like you know about true love?"

Prowl was about to say something but thought better of it.

"I know true love when I see it. Carly and Spike are in love. You and Kagome aren't!" Bumble announced.

"SHUT UP!" Kouga roared as he released Kagome and charged the little Autobot.

Kouga struck Bumblebee in the chest with a swift kick that sent him flying a good 20 feet.

"Hey leave Bumblebee alone Kouga!" Prowl, Ironhide, and Optimus ran over to their fallen comrade.

"Kouga please! Stop!" Kagome pleaded she ran over to him and came face to face with him.

"Fine Kagome. But I'll be back soon to check up on you." With that Kouga gave Kagome a swift kiss on the cheek and left in speed.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who had watched quietly from the bottom of the hill looked a bit shocked.

"He actually kissed Kagome." Sango stated.

"Did you see what he did to Bumblebee?" Miroku said astonished.

"Inuyasha must be steaming!" Shippo said slyly.

Inuysha stood on the top of the hill dumbfounded.

"He..Just..." Inuyasha ran down the hill. "YOU ASS! GET BACK HERE! NO ONE KISSES KAGOME AND LIVES!!!!!!!!!!"

"Site boy." Inuyasha went face down just as he passed the Autobots.

Optimus helped Bumblebee up.

"Geese! That guy is powerful!" Bumblebee said rubbing the place where Kouga kicked him.

"Yes. Inuyasha and Kouga are very protective over Lady Kagome. We should have warned you." Miroku added as he jogged up to them with the other behind him.

"Are you OK, Bumblebee?" Kagome said as she walked over to him.

The bot nodded.

"It was my own fault for saying it." He admitted.

Kagome gave him a smile.


	7. Katanaude VS Inuyasha and Hakudoushi VS

Thank you for reveiwing and waiting I'm attempting to finish the story before I post the chaps but don't fear! This chapter will get things going! I have the whole story planned out and you will not be disapointed in any way I can tell you.

Now onto the very much anticiapted chapter! = )

Bumblebee got t his feet with some help from Optimus.

"That Kouga. You said he had Jewel shards in his legs?" Optimus asked.

Kagome turned to the autobot leader as she explained.

"Yes. He has a jewel shard in each leg." Kagome explained. "That's why he can run at incredible speeds."

Prowl nodded. "But why does he think you're his 'mate', Kagome?"

Kagome froze at the statement.

"He fell in love with Kagome after he kidnapped her a while ago." Shippo said perched on Miroku's shoulder. "We came by a massacred village that was attacked by man eating wolves."

Miroku explained their first meetings with Kouga and the events that followed with the Birds of paradise.

"He sounds like the direct opposite of Inuyasha to me." Prowl stated.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said.

"He sounds more out going and forward." Ironhide added mockingly.

The group started to laugh, except Inuyasha.

Kagome suddenly stopped in mid giggle.

"I sense a Shikon shard!" Kagome exclaimed.

The group suddenly came to attention.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's coming this way. From the sky!" Kagome pointed.

In the sky was a horse with flaming main and tail. On it sat two small children like figures.

"Is that Naraku?" Optimus asked.

"Hakudoushi!" Inuyasha grew Tetseiga.

"Haku-who?" Ironhide asked.

"One of Naraku's incarnations. But who's that with him?" Sango asked as she got boomerang ready.

Hakudoushi stood on his steeds back.

"Inuyasha! I see you have healed since our last encounter, though I must admit I too sustained a few scratches." The child demon sneered slyly.

"He's just a kid!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Kagome drew her bow and released an arrow.

The horse reared and Hakudoushi and the other child jumped from it's back just in time. Kagome's arrow hit the steed and a bright pink aura enveloped it and when the light faded the horse was gone.

"Hakudoushi is no child!" Kagome said as she readied another arrow.

Hakudoushi and his partner landed on the ground not far from Inuyasha's group.

The child next to Hakudoushi looked older. His hair was long and gray; his eyes were clouded and dazed. He wore a blue kimono with a white sash and his feet were bare.

"Katanaude." Hakudoushi signaled hi s brother.

On cue Katanaude sprung out and slashed at Inuyasha.

He retaliated by drawing the Tetseiga.

"Kaze no Kizu!!" Inuyasha released the attack and it looked to have killed the new incarnation but no.

Katanaude jumped from the cloud of dust and his blade like hand found its way into Inuyasha's gut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. The cloud of dust was obscuring her vision of the battle.

The smoke cleared and the sight shocked everyone.

Inuyasha stood there with Katanaued's blade hand in his gut.

"Inuyasha!" Optimus cried out to the boy believing the boy was doomed.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I've been hit there so many time I don't even feel it anymore!" Inuyasha said slyly and ripped Katanaude's hand from him. "Blades of blood!"

Inuyasha's attack hit the demon sending him flying and almost hit Hakudoushi.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered.

"Optimus! Take Kagome and the others a safe distance. This could get messy." Inuyasha told them.

"No way kid! I am not backen' away 'cause you have an ego and wanna look like a hero!" Ironhide said as he stepped forward.

"Fine Ironhide. Lets see how you stand against a demon!" Inuyasha told the Transformer smiling. "This should be interesting!"

Optimus and the others took a safe position away from the battlefield.

"Inuyasha must be loosing a lot of blood. How long do you think he can fight?" Prowl asked.

"Inuyasha is half demon if you remember. He's much more powerful than any human" Miroku told him."Inuyasha may not be full blood but he's just as powerful as many full blood demons."

Inuyasha stood next to Ironhide with his sword draw and ready.

Hakudoushi and his brother faced them from afar.

"Katanaude. You do your job." Hakudoushi ordered. "I'll carry out the rest of the plan."

Katanaude charged Inuyasha and the two started their duel.

Hakudoushi picked up a weapon next to him. His scythe like weapon. The long purple pole with the large blade at the end made the boy look more like a child.

"Ready?" Hakudoushi said as he jumped into the air and swung his weapon at the old warrior.

Ironhide used his arm as a shield against the demons attack, but the blade sliced into his arm part way.

"Agh!" Ironhide felt the pain of his arm. He hadn't expected the blade to penetrate his armor.

"Armature! Don't use your own body as a shield. It defeats the purpose of dodging!" Hakudoushi sneered as he came in for another blow.

Ironhide lifted his weapon and fire. The shot went right through Hakudoushi's chest. The demon child fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ha! I did it! Beat that Inuyasha!" Ironhide called to the half demon that was still in a sword lock with the new incarnation.

"Don't take you eyes off him!" Inuyasha called back.

Ironhide looked back to where Hakudoushi lay a little while ago, but the demon was gone.

"What?" Ironhide felt something jump on his back.

"You have poor guard." Hakudoushi commented as he fulfilled his job and planted the jewel shard in the Transformer's back and leaped off before Ironhide transformed in attempt to shake the demon off.

Kagome saw what the demon boy had done and ran out onto the field.

"Kagome!" everyone called out. "Come back!!"

"Ironhide! Hakudoushi planted a-" Kagome was cut off by three blade like blasts hit the ground in front of her.

"Kagura!" Sango and Miroku ran out onto the field.


	8. The injured hayou and the abduted Kagome

Thanks for being so Patient!

BTW

Since School is starting tommarow for me it will be a lot longer bofre another chap is added. Srry. Plus I have other Transformers fanfiction to tend to on my message board.

Inuyasha saw Kagome in danger and ran off to help but Katanaude got in front of him and sliced both his sword hands into the demons chest. Inuyasha cried out in pain as the demon released him and he felt his energy drain away. He was close to blacking out.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome scream. He opened his eyes. Kagura had Kagome, tied by Katanaude's hands, on her giant feather and they were flying away.

"Kagome!" Miroku tried opening his wind tunnel but suddenly thousands of poisoness insects reveled themselves from the trees.

The Autobots were about to fire when Optimus ordered them not to.

"You'll hit Kagome!" Optimus told them.

Hakudoushi jumped into the hair and his demon horse flew from behind the clouds and the boy landed on its back.

"Thank you for the gift Inuyasha." Hakudoushi mocked. He glanced at Ironhide. "We'll be seeing one another real soon."

The demons and the captured Kagome faded out into the distance.

Sango and Miroku ran over to the injured Inuyasha who was barley conscious.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said worriedly from Sango's shoulder.

"He needs medical attention. We need to get to Kaede quickly." Miroku advised.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said weekly. "We have to find..her."

Inuyasha slipped into unconsciousness.

The Autobots walked up to the group.

"He's unconscious." Miroku told the Transformers. "How fast can you get back to Kaede's village?"

"An hour if we hurry." Optimus told him.

"Good. You do that. Sango and I will follow Kagome and Hakudoushi." Sango and Mirko climbed onto Kirara's back.

"What about me?" Shippo asked. "I wanna help Kagome!"

"No Shippo! You go with the Autobots." Sango told the cub.

Prowl tossed something to Miroku.

"Whats this?" He asked.

"It's a communicator. That way if you find Kagome we'll be in contact and able to find you by tracing the line." Prowl explained.

"Right." Sango nodded and the trio flew off.

Optimus picked up the unconscious Inuyasha and Transformed putting the boy in his cabin. Shippo jumped in through the open window and the convoy took off at a speed unseen in that time.

Kagome struggled to break free of Katanaude's grasp but his arms wrapped around her tightly.

Hakudoushi rode next to them on Entie, his demon steed, who was just as evil and tricky as his rider. The demon horse had made it look as if Kagome's arrow had purified him, but it was not so.

"Naraku will be pleased the mission was a success my siblings." Katanaude said coldly.

"Whatever. I'm just the transportation remember?" Kagura sneered.

"Kagura, shut up. Keep your complaints in your head or you won't have one to put them in." Hakudoushi warned coldly.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome yelled.

Hakudoushi glanced at her.

"That should be obvious." He told her.

"I won't help you find Jewel shards!" She scowled.

"You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of that..." Hakudoushi smirked.

Kagome suddenly understood. The first time she encountered Hakudoushi was when he took control over her heart and forced her to do things against her will. Was he planning to try it again? Last time he was only a baby, before he was split in two. This Hakudoushi was cold and heartless. Heartless!

Could it be this half of Naraku's child was the one without a heart? Is that why Hakudoushi seemed to be invincible? He had no heart, but Hakudoushi was made from Naraku's heart wasn't he? That would mean Naraku didn't have a heart either!

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when they came into view of Naraku's castle.

'Inuyasha..." Kagome sent her thought to her friend...

Inuyasha's back felt like it was on fire! He struggled and a voice scowled him.

"I can't apply the salve if you continually move Inuyasha!" It was kaede's voice. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He was on his back on a straw mat. Kagome's backpack was next to him. Kagome!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to get up but the pain forced him down.

"Kagome isn't here Inuyasha!" Shippo told the hanyou.

"Hakudoushi. He took her!" Inuyasha started to remember the past events leading up to him passing out.

"Yes. Miroku and Sango went to follow him and the Autobots went back through to Kagome's time to get Ironhide's arm repaired." Shippo explained.

"How long have I been out?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo counted on his fingers and shook his gad and counted again.

"A day and a half." Shippo informed him.

"A day and a half?" Inuyasha jumped up, stiffened, and fell back down because of the pain. "What the hell have you been doing, Shippo?"

"I was told to stay with you!" The fox argued.

"Feh!"

Kaede sighed and wiped more salve on Inuyash's injuries than wrapped them in bandages from Kagome's pack. She left the hut to do her daily duties as the priestess of the village, after she patched Inuyasha up.

(Higurashi shrine)

"So this was done by a kid with a sharp stick?" Sunstreaker said doubtfully.

"The one who injured Ironhide was a weird demon who looked like a kid." Bumblebee explained.

"Demon?" Asked the Autbots that were present.

"So this warp gate Wheeljack built actually works?" Slingshot asked.

"Indeed. Ironhide received his arm injury from a demon child named Hacudoubi." Optimus informed them.

"It was Hakudoushi." Prowl corrected from his spot near the god tree where he was examining a mark on it.

"Yes." Optimus agreed. "What are you looking at?"

"This mark. Remember how Kagome told us Inuyasha had been sealed to this tree 550 years ago?" Prowl asked.

Prime nodded.

"Well, there a mark here. You think it's from Inuyasha?" He asked.

"If you ask me it all sounds a bit fishy!" Sunstreaker announced.

"No one did!" Huffer said as he barged past him. "So Prime. You're saying that the kid who took that shard we were protecting is a half demon named Inuyasha who came here through that well. And you, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Prowl went back in time 500 years ago and are helping Inuyasha, a girl, a demon exterminator, a Monk, and fox find pieces of a rock?"

"Aw shut yer yap Huffer." Ironhide told the smaller bot. "We don't need your approval to know what happened. If you want to find out yer-self walk through the gate. Oh and say hi to Inuyasha for me will ya?"

"Fine! Next time you go through I'm going!" Huffer said.

"I'd like to see what Earth was like 500 years ago!" Silverbolt offered.

"Fine. Since Ironhide is incapacitated due to his injury I suppose you could take his place, Silverbolt." Optimus told the Aerialbot leader.

"What about you Sunstreaker? Want to become a believer?" Bumblebee asked.

"No thanks." Declined the yellow Autobot. "I just finished waxing myself this mourning and I'm not risking it!"

The Autbots' looked at Sunstreaker with a look that read 'Idiot' all over it.

"Prime as soon as I get back together I'm coming back. Remember I was there when Kagome got snagged." Ironhide said. "I'm just as worried about her than any of you."

"Indeed." Prime nodded. "We look forward to having you back soon than."

"How come you're all just sitting on your Asses with Kagome kidnapped?" A voice scowled from near the warp gate.

The autobots looked over and saw standing next to the gate, a boy. His chest was bandaged and he had a small fuzz ball pulling on his leg.

"Inuyasha!" Optimus said surprised. "You shouldn't be walking around."

"Don't father me, Optimus." Inuyasha warned with a growl.

"Inuyasha! Optimus is right! You had to go through their gate 'cause you're too weak in your condition to jump through the well!" Shippo told the demon sternly.

Inuyasha was about to grab shippo and toss him across the yard when a shot of pain made him stiffen and fall.

Some of the Autobots laughed.

Inuyasha shot death glares at the Transformers.

"Oh! So you think pain is funny?" Inuyasha sneered. "When my sword's done with you you'll be in stitches!"

"You left Tetseiga in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha." Shippo told him.

Inuyasha's face fell.

"Shippo. Has Miroku and Sango returned yet?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. We haven't seen them since they left. I'm starting to think they ran into trouble." Shippo said sadly.

"What's with the cat ears?" Sunstreaker asked pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at the bot.

"Inuyasha is half dog demon, Sunstreaker." Prowl told him.

"That right. Dog! D-O-G!" Inuyasha scowled and said under his breath, "Dumbass!"

Inuyasha walked back over to the gate.

"If you're going to help come one. Otherwise tend to your friend." Inuyasha told them sternly. "Kagome's is in trouble and I'm not sitting around waiting for the battle to come to me. Kagome's life is more important than anything. Anything!"

He turned to go and Optimus heard him say, "I won't allow Naraku to kill her...again."

With that he walked through the gate.

"Hey wait for me!" Shippo pounced on through after Inuyasha.

Prowl and Ironhide looked at Optimus.

"What are we going to do sir?" Bumblebee asked. "He's right, you know."

Optimus turned to his troops.

"Autobots. We're going after Naraku. I promised Kagome that we'd help find the shards and I intend to fulfill that promise. Now Kagome has been taken and her friends as well as I are going to rescue her. Weather or not you wish to come I your choice." Prime turned and walked on into the warp gate.

Prowl and Bumblebee followed immediately and Huffer and Silverbolt ran after them.

As they passed through the warp gate a loud booming noise attracted the remaining Autobot's attention.

"Me Grimlock want to know where Optimus go!" The leader of the Dinobots, Grimlock, came stomping through the shrine followed by Snarl, Slag, and Swoop.

"Wow!" Sota ran out of the house and starred at the giant dinosaur like robots.

"Me want question answered!" Snarl roared as he stomped his tale, which caused a small earthquake.

Sota lost his balance and fell face first into the pavement.

"Dinobots! Calm down. Optimus went to help some humans!" Wheeljack said trying to calm his creations.

"Why Prime always go off to help weak humans! He needed here for fighting Decepticons!" Grimlock snarled.

"Optimus went to help Inuyasha save my sister!" Sota yelled at the Transformer.

Grimlock looked over at the boy and put his face right up to Sota.

"Weak human boy shouldn't be here! Could get squashed!" Grimlock warned.

Sota scowled.

"I live here!" Sota pointed to the house.

"Than go home!" Snarl told Sota from over Grimlock's shoulder.

Sota snorted and reluctantly went back inside.

"Mouthy little thing isn't he?" Wheeljack commented.

Sota ran up stair and into his room.

"Those robots don't care about Kagome! I guess it up to Inuyasha to save her." Sota felt tears run down his face. He'd never been so worried about his sister before. Seeing one of the Autobots beaten and Inuyash's injuries made it all seem so much more real than before. "Come back soon....Kagome."

Inuyasha walked carefully through the woods. Each step caused another shot of pain to rise throughout his body, but he didn't let anyone see his pain.

'If Kagome were here she'd probably tell me to lay back down...or 'sit' me which ever she preferred." Inuyasha's thought streamed back to the night he met up with Kikyou and what he had said about Kagome.

'Do I really love Kagome? Was I telling the truth to Kikyou? I can't deny it I still harbor feelings for Kikyou, but what about Kagome? Does she love me? The way I do her?'

Inuyasha didn't even notice the Autobots watching him.

"Poor guy. He's been beaten to a pulp and he's still trying to save her in his condition." Bumblebee said.

"Sounds like slag to me." Huffer snapped.

"Shut it Huffer. If we wanted commentary we would have pushed select!" Prowl said and received a few chuckles from the others.

"Optimus!" Shippo came running up to the Autobots.

"What is it Shippo?" Prime asked bending down.

"We can't let Inuyasha go out! He's too weak!" Shippo told him. "If he tries to fight Naraku he'll be slaughtered!"

Optimus nodded.


	9. Kagura's dance and Inuyasha's rage

See? I didn't forget you! I will be continuing the story it just takes me a while!

Well heres a really cool scene! I loved writing this one, tho the guys may seem to be out of character a bit.

(on w/ the fic!)  
Inuyasha continued down the road when he heard someone call his name.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha said taking a defensive stance despite the pain it caused him.

The wind started to pick up and Inuyasha caught a scent he knew well. He jerked his head up.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha said as if her name was a curse.

The wind sorceress flew on her giant feather high up, but glided down and jumped off the feather, which shrunk and Kagura tucked it in her hair.

"Inuyasha. Its seems Katanaude was a little more than you could handle." Kagura smirked.

Inuyasha growled at her.

"My, my, what a temper." She mused.

"If you're here to finish me off you'll have to call your brothers for help witch!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kaugra's expression switched from calm and sly to agitated.

Kagura snorted, "I'm not here to kill you Inuyasha. That right is reserved for Naraku."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Besides. Evan if I was sent here to kill you it would be simple. You can barley walk let alone fight. And you're alone without your beloved sword."

Kagura pulled out her fan and opened it with a flick of her wrist. Inuyasha knew what she was preparing to do.

Kagura swiped her fan creating a wall of wind that slammed into Inuyasha sending him flying into a tree.

Inuyasha screamed in pain.

Back down the path the Autobots were in conversation when they heard Inuyasha's scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha's cries echoed through their receptors.

"That was Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed.

"C'mon!" Optimus transformed and drove towards the scream. Shippo jumped on Bumblebee's roof as they rest of the Autobots followed.

Kagura jumped closer to the wounded Inuyasha.

"Awe poor puppy!" Kagura said. With a swipe of her fan she sent another attack. "Dance of the Dragon!"

Inuyasha looked on as the blades of light hurtled towards him. He knew he didn't have the strength to dodge. Suddenly a blur of red came between the blades and Inuyasha.

"Optimus..." Inuyasha whispered in shock. The Autobot was obviously fazed by the attack he'd sustained. He slouched slightly most of his energy drained. A large gash spread across his back.

"Prime!" The rest of the other bots' ands Shippo came riding up.

Shippo jumped off of Bumblebee's hood and went over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha barked.

"Please don't move!" Shippo pleaded. "You'll need your strength to rescue Kagome!"

Inuyasha snapped to attention at this. The Autobots were tending to Prime.

"How the hell did that woman do that?" Huffer asked.

"Hm. I am no human wench. I am Kagura the wind Sorceress." Kaugra said smirking.

"Kagura! Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha barked from his place on the ground. He was on his stomach looking up with his arm cradling his chest, which was obviously in pain.

"Ha! You finally ask! I was wondering when you'd ask the question." Kagura laughed. "She's at Naraku's castle of course."

"You bitch! Return her! Or you'll regret you ever heard my name!" Inuyasha threatened. The hanyou had a devilish look about him. His eyes began to gain a slight reddish tint to them.

"I-Inuyasha!" Shippo realized what was happening.

"Prime are you ok?" Prowl asked as he and Silverbolt helped him stand.

"Optimus!" Shippo called.

The Autobots looked behind them. Inuyasha was still on the ground but hi body shook profusely and his eyes switched back and forth between red and yellow.

"Inuyasha?" Optimus said weakly.

"Get away from him!" Said a voice from off in the distance. "He's changing!"

It was Sango. She and Miroku were riding on Kirara's back, safe and sound!

"What?" Huffer asked.

The two landed near prime.

"Get away from Inuyasha! He's transforming!" Miroku snapped.

Huffer looked at the two as if they were nuts.

"Do what he says!" Shippo said warningly as he joined his comrades.

Inuyasha's aura began to show as a red glow.

The Autobots took their distance as told, but huffer looked skeptical.

"How much damage can the kid do?" He scoffed.

Inuyasha stood up as if he was all better. The red aura hadn't faded, but in fact grown to more of a void. His rage was so concentrated the wind around them felt too scared to blow.

"Your demon form doesn't scare me!" Kagura said obviously lying. Her hands quivered as she brought her fan up to her face as she readied an attack.

Inuyasha sprinted towards his opponent. Catching the wind sorceress of guard he reeped the air with his claws almost making contact with the demon's face.

Huffer ate his words as he witnessed the half-breed's speed for himself.

Inuyasha continued on the offense, delivering blow after blow at Kagura. Her fan was reduced to shreds after the 5 swipes.

"How are we going to stop him?" Shippo asked. "He'll come after us after Kagura!"

"What' the fur-ball yapping about?" Huffer snapped.

"Inuyasha is half demon. Once a month his demon blood disappears and he become human for a night, but here his demon blood ha taken control." Miroku explained. "When his life is in danger and he is without his tetseiga he transforms into a killing monster."

"He'll kill everything until his lust is satisfied or he has been slain." Sango explained. "The only way we know how to return hi to normal is by sitting him. And Kagome is the only one able to do so and at present time she is not here."

"Well we better start running 'cause that Kagura gal just flew away!" Bumblebee pointed out.

And in fact Kagura had indeed escaped from Inuyasha. The enraged demon turned to the group.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out. She got her weapon ready.

"Hn. What a disgrace." Said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see another demon. His armor was made of demon bones and he carried two swords. His right arm apparently has been cut off. His long white hair and yellow eyes like Inuyaha's.

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said surprised.

"Who?" The Autobots' chirped.

"Inuyasha..." The demon lord scoffed. "Once again you sully your hands as a half breed whelp."

"Sesshoumaru! Why have you come?" Sango demanded.

Sesshoumaru glanced her way and noticed the metallic men.

"Interesting company you keep dear brother." Sesshoumaru said slyly.

"Brother?!" The Autobots repeated.

"Answer me!" Sango demanded once again.

"The Tetseiga of course." He added.

"It isn't here so go away!" Shippo barked from behind Miroku.

"Really? So no wonder the whelp's being bad." The demon scoffed again. "What's the matter brother? Where's the girl that usually keeps you under leach? Lost your tamer have you?"

Inuyasha faced his brother. His eyes blood red with anger and lust for spilled blood.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tokijin.

"I warn you sesshoumaru. Harm him and you won't live to regret it!" Miroku said as he readied his own weapon. "The poison insects have fled with Kagura and I'm free to use it as I please."

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the monk's warnings as he and Inuyasha engaged in battle.

Silerbolt scowled.

"What are we ganna do? If Inuyaha is so blood crazy than no doubt in his rage he'll make severe mistakes." Prime asked himself.

Shippo turned to Prime.

"If only Kagome was here..." He sobbed. Sango took the young cub in her arms.

"Ssh, Shippo. We aren't defeated yet." Sango told him.

They watched the battle unfold on the barren earth.

Sesshoumaru simply dodged every attempt Inuyasha made at geting close enough to catch him with his claws.

"Optimus." Miroku looked over to the Autobot. His back was severly glashed. "How did that happen?"

Optimus looked at the young man and explained, "I got in between Inuyasha and Kagura's attack. Shortly before you arrived."

"Yeah Prime saved Inuyaha!" Shippo cheered.

Miroku smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Prime nodded, "All life deserves to be protected. I've sworn to protect the people of Earth. That means this time as well."


	10. Blood, claws, and regret

"Watch out!" Prowl called out as he pushed against Huffer causing a domino effect on the other Autobots. Kirara flew up out of range as the two combatants brought their quarrel over. Inuyasha was bleeding profusely and Sesshoumaru seemed to be enjoying it.

"Worthless half-breed!" Seshomaru scowled as he sliced the air causing the wind to send the quickly advancing Inuyasha back a few yards.

Inuyasha couldn't stop. The adrenaline, the rush, the pleasure of the battle ran through his veins. The glee of death filled his mind and forced him on to battle hi half brother. Sesshoumaru was enjoying their fight on some level as well, though Inuyasha didn't know or care. Just the fact that his energy seemed endless and his opponent was strong gave him the satisfaction he'd been looking for. But somewhere deep in his consciousness he was disgusted with what was happening.

The Autobots watched on still trying to understand what was going on. How could Inuyasha turn into such a bloodthirsty animal so quickly? How were they going to get him back to normal?

"I'm beginning to bore of this." Sesshoumaru told his brother. He charged straight at Inuyasha and pressed his hands to his already wounded chest. His poison claws burned his flesh and drew blood. Inuyasha's growls of pain gaze to indication of the true pain he felt at that moment.

Inuyasha sprawled to the ground and didn't get up. His breath was heavy and irregular.

"That's enough!" Miroku and Sango flew over between the brothers.

"Stay back Sesshoumaru!" Miroku held his hand up as warning.

The demon lord was unfazed by the monk' attempt to frighten him away.

"Idiot. If you did you'd suck up your friends over there as well." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Miroku's eyes widened at the realization of this and lowly put his arm down.

"As I said I bore of this." Sesshoumaru turned and with a huge gust of wind was air born on a cloud and he flew off out of site. Sango and Miroku let of a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's –Agh!" Sango feel to the ground. Blood gushed from her back and Inuyasha stood behind her, claws covered with blood.

"Sango!" Miroku bent down to his love. She was conscious but barely.

"Miroku! Sango!" The Autobots ran over to them. Bumblebee helped Miroku get Sango away from Inuyasha. The half demon looked on at his new opponents.

Miroku jumped onto Kirara and took off towards Keade's village with Sango.

"How could you attack your own comrade?" Huffer scowled at the boy.

For a brief moment Optimus could have sworn he saw Inuyasha's eyes flash back to normal.

"Blood!" Inuyasha growled. "Blood!"

Inuyasha charged at Huffer and grabbed onto his arm. Within a few seconds Huffer's arm had become a scratching post.

Silverbolt pried Inuyasha off Huffer only to get a scratch to the face.

Bumblebee returned to the field and managed to grab onto Inuyasha's waist, but the demon contorted his body to face the Transformers and deliver a few attacks to his face.

Soon only Prime was left to fight. The others had received blows that were strong enough to send them into temporary stasis lock.

"Inuyasha." Optimus stood to face the boy.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recognized the face he was looking at. The same face that had saved him.

Optimus saw it again. Inuyasha's eyes changed back and forth between demon and hanyou. His body shook as if he was fighting himself, which was probably the case.

'Why? Why can't I move.' He asked himself. 'I want to kill. Blood. But…not him…WHY?'

"Optimus…" Inuyasha muttered for Prime to hear.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Optimus told him.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to turn back into their usual color. Memories of the past few minuets crashed into him like a tsunami.

"I…what have I done?" Inuyasha asked himself as he turned back into himself. He'd attack Sango. He'd hurt his friend as well as the Autobots. Prime stood there looking at him.

A drop of water fell to the ground and Inuyaha crashed to his knees over what he'd done.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo ran to the hanyou and looked at him. "It's alright! Sango will be all right! And the Autbots can be repaired!"

"That doesn't excuse my actions!" Inuyasha barked. "How can I ever redeem myself? I'm not better than a mindless demon!"

"Inuyasha." Optimus bent down to one knee and looked at him. "You weren't yourself. I-"

Inuyasha looked up at him angrily and roared, "Don't father me!"

Optimus sighed and got back to his feet. "Well, we might as well get Ratchet out here. These guys will need some repair."

'I hate having no control! There has to be a way to stop this! I have to see Totosia. But what do I do about Kagome? She's still in Naraku's hands.' Inuyasha was so confused. But he had to decide.

"Go get this guy and get your men fixed." Inuyasha sighed and got to his feet. "I'll be back when I return."

"Inuyasha! Where do you think your going?" Shippo asked outraged.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Kagome need rescuing too!" Shippo continued.

"I know that!" Inuyasha snapped. "If I could I'd run off and rescue her! But I can't find Naraku! I don't know where he is!"

"Inuyasha do what you must. I am responsible for my men and I'll see to it that they are repaired. If you must go than I'll see to it that the village is kept safe until you return."

"Just make sure Sango gets better fast. We'll need her soon." Inuyasha said then smirked. "Not even I could injure her bad enough to keep that girl down for too long."

Shippo smiled. "Don't forget to get the Testeiga!"

"I'll get it." Inuyasha said and ran off.

Shippo starred after him. "Prime?"

"Yes?" Optimus looked down at the very small demon cub.

"Do you think Kagome's safe?" Shippo was obviously very worried about his sergeant mother.

"I couldn't say for certin, but I will say no matter the scenario Kagome can take care f herself. Come, we need to get Ratchet to fixed these guys."

"So you're ganna forgive him just like that?" Shippo asked. "After what he did? I could understand Kagome or Miroku forgiving him, but you I don't get."

Prime chuckled. "I've been a leader long enough to know when someone's sorry."

"Inuyasha's never sorry." Shippo added as he followed Prime back to the gate. They'd have to leave the others here for now.

Kanna came out of the shadows as the two walked away. She gazed at all the unconscious Autobots and one by one planted a shard of the Shikon jewel on them as she had been instructed. Naraku would be pleased the plan went better then as planned.


	11. The other side takes a hit

(AUTHOR NOTES)

Sorry for the extremely long wait guys. I hit a snag in the story (There'sa huge gap in the story I've been trying to figure out how to fill) but I'm starting to come up with ideas so you may see some Decepticons in the upcoming chapters (BIG MAYBE) and the story's gonna get a lot more fast pase. I may notbe able to post another update for a while (not as long as this one took I promise) but I promise it to be worth the wait. I may re-write the scene with Sesshy, just cause I look back and think I put him in there just because I wanted the 'bot's to interact with him, but that's probbaly a NO. Enjoy thischapter guys. More characters are going to be introduced soyou may want to read up on some Inuyasha/transformer stuff if your not entirely fimiliar with it. (ESP G1 and later episodes of Inuyasha) If don't think you need to know anything else here's somehelp on deciding that:

If you have no idea who Hakudoushi is or his story(sp?) is start reading into it.

If you can't name 2 of the Prime'spredesessors you loose.

(Chapter 11)

Spike watched the warp gate curiously. Carly was inside the house having tea with Mrs. Higarashi. The Dinobots had finally calmed down and shut up. They sat idoly under the sacred tree. Wheeljack was monitering the gate while ratchet continued to patch Irohhide up. Occassional grones and yells could be herd as Ratchet continued his work on his red commarde as he'd done hundreds of time before.

Sota walked outside the door and then looked around for the Dinobots. After seeing where they were he quietly walked up behind Spike and pulled on his sleave.

"Hm?" Spike looked down into sota's face. "What is it?"

Sota stole a glance bacl towards the dinobots.

Sota shook his head and bowed to Spike in silent appology. Sota walked off towards the tree and up to where Grimlock sat.

"What do you have against humans?" Sota asked his chest puffing out in attempt to make him look intimidating.

Grimlock's optics staring down at him made a shiver run down his spin. His yellow optics were so alien and unfeeling. His sister was out there in the grips of a monster of untold evil and all these guys were doing were sitting on their asses.

Grimlock turned away from the boy, ignoreing his tear swelling eyes.

"You're no heros! All you do is sit around! My sister could be dead and all your doing is gathering dust!" Sota burst. Tear poured down his face. "If you won't do anything that I will!"

The autobots who had tuned in when Sota began crying out watched the scene unfold with hanging jaws. The human boy just stood up to a 'bot most Decepticons couldn't face without shaking. Sota ran into his grandfather's shed and came out carrying an old spear and several slips of papper with strange writtings on them. Sota ran towards the warp gate and was about to run through when a young boy and girl walked through. Sota froze in front of the boy.

The Autobots whom all were lounging around or in conversassion with their commrades, all got to their feet as the appearances of the two children from the warp gate.

Ironhide looked up from his pisition on the ground while Ratchet was patching him up and saw the face of the young boy.

"Katanaude!" Ironhide growled. "Sota! Get away from them! They're demons!"

Sota started. "What?"

Katanaude smiled and reached out the grabbed Sota by the throat. Sota tried to scream, but Katanaude tightened his grip and looked towards his commrade.

The autobots were mobolized instantly. They all pulled out their lasers and pointed them at the two demons, but didn't dare fire incase one hit Sota, but if they did nothing Sota was as good as dead. Spike had run into the house and alerted everyone and they all had come outside and gathered at the front door.

"Sota-chan!" Mrs.Higarashi screamed with worry and tried to go to her son, but was stopped by Spike and Carly.

The demon boy smiled at the sight.

"Kanna?" He asked and held the boy up to the mirror she held. Her eyes were gray and distant without emotion.

Sota's eyes widened with fear as he felt his very soul ripp out of his body. From everyone else's point of view they saw white mist rise from Sota's body and flow into the mirror held by Kanna. Sota's hands went limp and fell to his sides. Katanaude let his grip loosen and the boy dropped to the floor motionless.

"One down, four to go."

Katanaude charged at the autobots and began slashing at them. Even the dinobots felt the need to get involved and began shooting uslessly at the demon child. Katanaude was able to keep all the present Autobots busy with vigerous slashes at aything that got too close or whatever he charged at and now left Carly, Spike, and the the Higarashi's without protection. Mrs. Higarashi ran to her fallen son shrieking and in tears with her father close behind her.

"Sota!" she shrieked and sobbed as she held her son in her arms. He wasn't breathing and was unresponsive to his family's cries and his eyes were blank and disstant. His hands were clammy and he was so cold.

Carly screamed as she suddenly saw the one demon girl, Kanna, standing right next to them. Kanna's eyes were more souless than any cadaver and her pale face was powdery and soft. Her mirror pointed right at the gathered humans. Carly pulled on Spike's sleave and as he looked towards where Carly was indicating he cried out to the Higarashi's in warning.

"Higarashi! Watch out!" Spike cried out in vain.

Mrs. Higarashi and Higarashi senior's cries of terror were cut off at the too fell victim to Kanna's Mirror. Their mist like souls flowed into the vacume of the mirror and were lost within it's pealy depths.

Sunstreaker felt his anger and frustration rise. His fists shook with rage as he realized how out matched the Autobots were to a boy! A boy! Demon or not nothing of organic nature should have this level of power. He was a Trnasformer! Proud cybertronian who'd lived, breathed, ate battle nearly every moment of his life. The fact that not even he could lay one scratch on this small fragile flesh creature was absured and sickining to him. His comrades were all just as frustraited as he was, and it was clearly so, but he felt so angry he lost his concentraiton and ended up punching Sideswipe in the face, sending his brother flying into wheeljack.

Katanaude took the distraction and made his final move. He ran straight at Carly and Spike and right as he was about to reach them a shot rang out and hit the ground just in front of Katanaude, infront of Spike and Carly.

Standing near the warp gate was Optimus Prime, his rifle fixed on Katanaude.

"One more step demon. And than it's goodbye head." Prime's was hoarse with a deadly tint behind his mask.

The demon boy starightened to his full height, never looking away from Optimus,

"Well done metal man, But in vain. " He said with a sneer, "The peices are all in place and you're the one Naraku has to thank."

Prime's reaction was indifferent. He knew the demon was trying to goat him on and than he'd make a crusial mistake and the demon would be the soul victor.

"Explain," Was all Prime said, never moving his weapon or gaze.

"No." Kanna said as she appeared behind Katanaude. "Naraka said to-"

"I know what he said!" Katanaude scowled. "No matter...

"Naraku will see to it your all share the same fate as the humans that lay at your feet."

With that Katanaude grabbed Kanna's arm and the charded Prime, but only ran beneith his legs, avoiding his laser fire, and disapeared into the warp gate.

Prime looked down and saw the three Higarashi's laying, seemingly dead, at his feet.

"No!" Prime nelt down and after a moment he adressed his men. "How?"

"Their souls..." Shippo whimpered as he made himself visable from Prime's shoulder where's been hiding. "Kanna sucked their souls into her mirror..."

Prime took another moment to obsorb the information presented.

"How do we get their soul's back?" Prime asked Shippo.

Shippo looked down gravely at the three lifless bodies. He was all too fimiliar with Kanna and her mirror. Kanna had once tried to steal Kagome's soul only to discover her soul was to big to fit within the mirror at the time.

"You have to destroy the mirror." Shippo sobbed. "But..."

Prime urged the demon child to continue.

"...We'd have to find Naraku first. We'd need an army to seige his castle if we actually found it. Plus Inuyasha's run off, Kagome's been kidnapped, and Sango is injured."

Wheeljack took Shippo's point and continued, "So we're at a steep disadvantage."

"Also Bumblebee, Prowl, Huffer and the Arielbots are injured and waiting for repairs." Prime added. "Perhaps it'd would have been better if we never got involved."

Shippo scowled the autobot. "Don't let what Katanaude said to heart. You've been a big help! We'd all be dead if you weren't there to bring Inuyasha back to his senses!"

The gathered autobots felt they only understood half of the conversation and Prime filled them in on what had happened when they'd met Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshoumaru. They told about Inuyasha's transformermation and all other happenings.

Sunstreaker scowled. "Who does that brat think he is! He comes over here and acts all heroic then goes on and almost kills everyone!"

"Prime," Shippo tapped the Autobot's helmet to get his attention. "We have to do something, or else Naralu will win. We have to find Inuyasha!"


	12. A new Sword? Hell No!

(author notes)

See? Told you I'd update. There still something in the story I'm not quite certain on so be patient and we'll get throught this great. I'm moat likely going to be introducing concepts into the story that are in the Inuyasha manga (in Japan's Shonen Sunday) that are not in the anime (ende in Sep last year) but are in the manga that still contunes on in Japan. So if you want to know WTF I'm talking about I think...

http/ be a good place to be fimiliar with as the story goes on.

As for the Transformer's side, well things are going to be a little crazy for them as they try to figure out TWF they're supposed to do.

Damage so far:

The Higarashis' souls were taken,

Kagome's been Kidnapped,

Inuyasha's AWOL,

Miroku's talking care of a recovering Sango,

and Shippo's chillin' w/ the 'bots

Naraku's loose

Kikyou's being an ass (you know she is!)

And the next chapter (if I write it correctly) will have a truley the most AWSOMENESSS moment in crossover history. (try and guess what it is...)evil laugh

If you think this story's gonna have an easy way to 'Happily Ever After' then you are CRAZY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Enjoy the cliffhanger guys! evil snicker

The small hut of Totosai's dwelling was not a pleasant place to visit, especially in his present mood. It was hot, humid, and smelled like sulfur.

"What have you done to my poor Testeiga now," The old hermit whined as he saw his visitar. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled the old man for his rudness with a quick swipe to the head.

"I haven't done anything!" Inuaysha said after he regained his composure. "I need...some help...with Testiega."

Totosai didn't look at all surprised. "You transformed again did you?"

Inuyasha's heart raced. "You can tell?"

"You reek of blood." Totosai stated obviously.

Inuyasha's head dropped. Sango's blood. "I hurt someone I should have know to be a friend, no matter the state of my mind. I can't have an ounce of weakness right now. I have to become stronger in the shortest phase of time possible."

Totosai nodded. "Sensible of you."

Inuyasha's mood lifted slightly.

"So you know a way for me to become stronger?"

Totosai paused a moment. "Not a clue."

Inuyasha hit the old man over the head.

"Then what was with the pause!"

"Inuyasha," Totosai said, "I may be old but there are things in this world that even I don't know. If there was a real certin and easy way to destroy Naraku don't think I wouln't tell you."

"We already know his weakness," Inuyasha scowled. "If we find Hakudoushi's other half, Naraku's human heart, Naraku will die!"

Totosai waited, expecting for more, but when it didn't come he spoke. "If it is such an easy plan then why have you not accomplished it already?"

Inuyasha sat down next to the old Yokai. " We haven't a clue to where we should look for him."

"Naraku is no fool. Even you must aknowledge this. He will do everything in his power to hid his heart."

Inuyasha sat in silence. "I have to become stronger, for Kagome's sake. She was kidnapped."

Totosai stood up, determination written on his face. "Well that changes everything then!"

"What!" Inuaysha stood dumbfounded. (emphases on dumb)

Totosai started rummageing through different piles of artifacts in the back of his hut. After a while he returned with an armful of different things. He sat next to Inuyasha and dumped it all infront of him.

Inuyasha stood in silence as Totosai rumages through his small pile and finnaly exclaimed he had found it.

"Found what?" Inuyasha scowled, annoyed at the old man's way of handling their visits. It was always like this.

"These!" he held out a rustly blade, even more so than Tetseiga, and a necklace with various stones and a metal plate that looked like an acient mirror.

"The blade of Lord Yashikon and the mirror of Lady Yadatai. I will use these metals to fashine you a new sword." Totosai said.

"I don't want a new sword!" Inuyasha growled.

Totosai threw a pot at him, smashing it on his head.

"You asked me to tell you a way to become stronger so you could save Kagome right?" Totosai asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Good, then shut up and go busy yourself for a couple hours."

Inuyasha, still bothered by the idea of having to master a new sword, went and tried to clam himself under a tree.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((2)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Optimus drove back through the portale with the last of his unconscious Autbots in his trailer. The last few hours had been extremely tidious. Ratchet was able to get Bumblebee, Huffer, and Silverbolt conscious again, but Prowl remained offline for the time being. Ratchet didn't have the atequeitte equiptment here to fully repair them.

"We'll have to return to the Ark, sir." Ratchet informed his commander. "Prowl needs to be brought back online before I can repair him, and I don't have the needed rescources here."

Optimus nodded solumly. He knew he couldn't leave his duties here alone, but the thought of having to abandon the Higarashi's and everyone in the past made his spark rage inside. He made a promise and he wouldn't let his standing duties interfear with the new. He'd make this work.

"Ratchet. Take everyone back who needs repairs and get them in fighting condition. We'll need everyone for this." He said flatly.

Ratchet look worriedly at his commander befoire voiceing his thoughts.

"Sir, we shouldn't interfear. What if our interfearnace here changes the history of this time?" He said pleadingly. "We should pull out now and concentrait on our mission on Earth here, in this time."

Prime nodded. "Your concerns are well founded, but I cannot simply pull out when they all need us more then ever. If our interfearnce caused this then it's best we fix it before we leave. I won't leave Kagome and her family in their present condition. Inuyasha has gone off alone, and Sango lies injured in a hut. I can not and will not ignore such conditions such as these. If there are any Decepticon activities during this mission I will not ignore that either. I have made a promise to these people I intend to keep."

"But-" Ratchet began.

"No, Ratchet. I need you to support me on this." Prime said urgently. "This is something that in itself could atler history. This Naraku and his incanations cannot be left alone to wander the counrty and gather these jewel shards. I know this goes against all our Cybertronian beliefs, but I have seen the shards power and I believe the best way to keep them away from this time is to get rid of them in the past."

Ratchet watched his commander for a few seconds and sighed heavily.

"Yes, sir. I'll get everyone ready for transport. Who will you need to stay?"

"The Twins and whoever remains and is willing to go."Optimus said as he went to check on Ironhide. " Have the Dinobots ready for any Decepticon activity that may arise. They've been ichy for some action for a month now."

"Yes, Sir." Ratchet saluted and went off to ready everyone for transport save for the few Optimus would need for the upcoming battle.


End file.
